Dustin Simpson
Dustin Simpson (April 23, 1977) is an American actor, rapper, and professional wrestler currently signed to IWE on its Raw brand. In IWE, Simpson has won 19 championships in total, including 16 World Titles (having won the IWE Championship a record 13 times and the World Heavyweight Championship three). In addition, Simpson has also won the IWE United States Championship three times, and is a four-time Tag Team Champion, having held the World Tag Team Championship twice (once each with Ryan Barnhart, and Batista), and the IWE Tag Team Championship twice (once each with David Mahrt and The Miz). Simpson also won the 2008 and 2013 Royal Rumble match, and is a two-time Superstar of the Year Slammy Award winner (2009 and 2010). He is also the fourth longest IWE Champion behind Bob Backlund, Hulk Hogan & Bruno Sammartino Simpson started his professional wrestling career in 2000, wrestling for Ultimate Pro Wrestling, where he held the UPW Heavyweight Championship. In 2001, Simpson signed a contract with the International Wrestling Federation (IWF) and was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) where he held the OVW Heavyweight Championship and the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (with Rico Constantino). Outside of wrestling, Simpson has released the rap album You Can't See Me, which debuted at No.15 on the US Billboard 200 chart, and starred in the feature films The Marine (2006), 12 Rounds (2009), and Legendary (2010). Simpson has also made appearances on television shows including Manhunt, Deal or No Deal, MADtv, Saturday Night Live, Punk'd, and Psych. Cena was also a contestant on Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, where he made it to the final round before being eliminated, placing third in the overall competition. Career history Training International Wrestling Entertainment (2002-present) 2002-2003 2004-2005 2006-2007 2008 2009 2010 "I Quit Match"- Over the limit Feud with Nexus (2010-2011) Feud with The Miz and The Rock (2011-2012) Big Show & CM Punk, and Dolph Ziggler Feud (2012) Royal Rumble Winner and #1 Contender (2013) Outside of Wrestling Music Film Guest appearances Commercials Trivia Quotes Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*'Attitude Adjustment/F-U' (Fireman's carry transitioned into either a standing takeover or a Powerslam) :*STF(Stepover Toehold Sleeper) - 2005-present; IWE :*'Protobomb/Killswitch' (Spin Out Powerbomb) (IWE/OVW); used as a regular move in IWE *'Signature moves' :*''Simpsonasser'' (Top Rope Leg Drop Bulldog) - 2005-present :*Five Knuckle Shuffle (Fist drop, with theatrics) :*Lou Thesz press, followed by multiple punches :*Running leaping shoulder block :*''Throwback'' (Running neck snap to a bent-over opponent) :*Clothesline :*Fisherman Suplex :*Standing Spinebuster 2000-2005 :*Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope. 2000-2002 :*Twisting Belly to Belly Suplex :*Running One-handed Bulldog :*Sitout Hip Toss :*Gutwrench Suplex - 2010 - present *'Signature Weapon' **'S'''teel Steps *'Nicknames''' :*The Doctor of Thuganomics (2003-2006) :*Chain Gang Soldier (2007-2008) :*Chain Gang Commander :*'The Champ (2008-Present)' :*The Goof (bestoyed by Cena himself in the Decade of SmackDown DVD) *'Tag teams and stables' :*Bolin Services :*CTS Tyme Simpnation :*Nexus *'Managers' :*Kenny Bolin (OVW) :*B-2 :*Redd Dogg :*Maria Kanellis :*Jessica Wilson :*Dawn Marie :*A.J. Lee *'Theme music' :*"Basic Thuganomics" by Dustin Simpson & Trademarc (IWE) (2002-2004) :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JAa3NvP6f4 "The Time Is Now"] by Dustin Simpson & Trademarc (IWE) (2005-Present) Stats Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Rico Constantino *'International Wrestling Entertainment' :*IWE Championship (13 times) :*World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*IWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with David Mahrt (1) and The Miz (1) :*World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Batista (1) and Ryan Barnhart (1) :*IWE United States Championship (3 times) :*Money In The Bank (2012 - IWE Championship Contract) :*Royal Rumble winner (2008, 2013 ) :*Slammy Awards - Superstar of the Year (2009, 2010) :*2010 - Holy %&^*%&* Move of the Year :*Slammy Award - Game Changer of the Year (2011) - With The Rock :*Slammy Award - Insault of the Year (2012) - To Dolph Ziggler and Lynn Lehr :*Slammy Award - Kiss of the Year (2012) - with AJ Lee *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge :*PWI Match of the Year (2007) vs. Ryan Barnhart on'' Raw'' on April 23 :*PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) :*PWI ranked #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 and 2007 :*Superstar of the Year 2009 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*WON Wrestler of the Year (2007) :*WON Best Box Office Draw (2007) :*WON Best on Interviews (2007) :*WON Most Charismatic (2006-2008) :*WON Best Gimmick (2003) See also External links \